


shut your piehole

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: that 70's show au [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, MJ Is A Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Romance, That 70's Show AU that no one asked, That 70's Show AU that no one needed, everyone is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Michelle’s sunglasses were off her face, her jacket disposed on the floor.At the moment, she was busy being on top of one Peter Parker, kissing him senseless, on the old couch at the nasty basement of Betty’s house.or the That 70's Show AU that no one asked and no one needed, but I wrote it anyway.





	shut your piehole

**Author's Note:**

> You can picture MJ in this fic as these beautiful pictures of Zendaya: https://www.instagram.com/p/BkiSIl7hiA4/?taken-by=zendaya
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BjNZOD0hlwW/?taken-by=zendaya
> 
> And for Peter, I guess his usual nerdy self is already enough? Haha.
> 
> (It's a that 70's show au, but there are different things, of course, like no one here is like Kelso, lol.)
> 
> Please, enjoy. Leave comments.

Michelle’s sunglasses were off her face, her jacket disposed on the floor.

At the moment, she was busy being on top of one Peter Parker, kissing him senseless, on the old couch at the nasty basement of Betty’s house. 

Oh God, she loved that basement. She also loved kissing Peter. Not that she would tell him that.

And everything was good, until he stopped. She looked at her surroundings, and she heard someone singing.

“What the hell?” Michelle exclaimed. 

“It’s Flash!” Peter said in a worried whisper. 

Well, she could say his super human abilities were useful in situations like this, sometimes. 

They only had the time to get off each other’s bodies, and sit, side by side. As if they were watching TV. The TV wasn't even on.

Flash opened the door of the basement, and entered. He interrupted his own singing, and looked at the couple. 

“Wait a second.” He said, sounding suspicious of something. “You two look sweaty and guilty.”

For a moment there, they thought they were about to get caught. 

“Have you been eating my snacks?” Flash asked. 

It was a habit of everyone of the gang to stash their food and whatnots on Brant’s basement, and there was always someone fighting another someone about who stole what from who.

“What snacks?” Peter asked. Thank God it seemed Flash wasn’t suspecting of anything.

“I didn’t say snacks. I’m not hiding any snacks.” Flash said, without noticing he was being obvious about actually having hidden snacks somewhere. “Uh, have you guys seen Ned?” 

“Don’t know. He’s probably with Betty.” Michelle answered.

“Hey… Why is your jacket on the floor?” Flash asked, pointing at the piece of clothing from MJ that he was now seeing thrown on the ground.

“Because I want.” Michelle replied. “What? Got a problem with that?”

“Eh, no.” Flash answered fast, feeling intimidated. She had that effect on people if she wanted. “I’m gonna go find Ned.” And so he left.

The basement’s door was closed, and Peter and MJ were left alone once again.

Peter sighed. “MJ, that was way too close.” He said as he adjusted his sweater. “You need to learn to keep your hands off me.”

“Me?” Michelle scoffed in revolt. “You’re the one who can’t keep your tongue to yourself.”

“Oh, please.” Peter retaliated. “I let you fool around with me out of pity.”

They were always bickering. 

The preppy popular boy who was actually very nerdy and sweet (and a superhero).

And the moody rebel girl who was too witty and sarcastic, but actually had a good heart.

They weren’t supposed to be a couple. Well, they really didn’t know what they were doing right now, but they couldn’t deny the tension between them.

“You know what your problem is?” Michelle started saying, as always, an aloof expression on her face. “You’re really cute, so no one ever told you to shut your piehole.”

Peter locked eyes with her, and unexpectedly, he smiled bashfully. “You think I’m cute?”

She stared at him. 

Yes, I think you’re very cute, you loser. She wanted to say.

Instead, she said. “Shut your piehole!”

And then, because Michelle’s jacket was still on the floor, Peter’s hair still a little messy, and they were still side by side on the same couch as minutes ago, they got back to kissing without thinking of any consequences. 

So, what? At least they could enjoy kissing, right?

Later, they heard the rest of the gang arriving from the stairs to the basement. This time Michelle had the time to wear her sunglasses, get her jacket from the floor, turn on the old TV, and sit on her usual chair, away from Peter. 

Betty, Ned, Flash and… Gwen Stacy. Oh right, Gwen is one of the reasons why this whole Peter and MJ thing might come out a little weird, since Gwen is Peter’s ex-girlfriend.

And there was the gang, they were all friends and the gang is important… Well, the rest is story.

Gwen dumped Peter. There was something about Peter being too invested and Gwen not so much… He was sad after that, obviously, he liked her. 

But for the sake of the gang, they all remained good friends. And he got over her, faster than he imagined, actually.

“What were you guys doing?” Ned asked to Michelle and Peter.

MJ squinted her eyes at the TV. “Huh? Oh, we were just watching, um…” She tried to answer before Peter had the chance to say something stupid. “This old lady eating a fish.” She pointed at the TV, explaining what the random channel that appeared on the screen was showing.

Then Gwen sat by Peter's side, as the others grabbed some coca-cola from the fridge. “Look, Peter.” She started talking. “Even if you’re devastated over losing me, I hope you find someone else.” The girl had this way of being a little dense about how to approach things.

Peter gave a quick look at MJ. “You know what, Gwen? I’m fine, really.” He answered with a happy smile.

“You sound brave.” Gwen continued, sounding like a shrink, as if she knew Peter better than himself. And as always, the gang knew she never meant to sound mean. “But if you’re still a mess, just know you can always talk to me, all right?” 

Michelle gave Gwen a light punch on her arm. 

“Ouch, Jones. What was that for?”

For being too dense, MJ wanted to say, and to stop being all over Peter even thought she, herself, dumped him.

“I just missed you, man.” She said instead. And threw a brief grin at Peter’s direction that only him saw.

Betty and Ned then started talking about how Betty’s father could be too harsh on her sometimes. 

Apparently, Betty’s grades dropped a little, and her father had forbid her from driving her 69 Vista Cruiser. And that was ruining Betty and Ned’s escapades as couple inside of the car.

Michelle couldn’t really support them on the rant, since Betty’s old man was literally letting her live on the basement, so.

MJ sighed and got up from her chair. “Man, it sucks not having a car.” She said sarcastically. “Well, I’m gonna go drive mine.” And she headed out, to find her 67 El Camino, the car that was given to her as gift by her nice boss. “Catch you guys later.”

“Wait, wait, MJ. Where are you going?” Peter asked without thinking that he wasn’t supposed to mind the girl’s business. 

They had to keep up the story that they hated each other.

Well, they really hated each other, right? Or it changed? He was confused.

“What do you care?” Michelle asked rudely.

“I don’t.” He said back in a second.

The basement’s door closed.

“You know, I just remembered that I have to go to the super market, because they’re having this big Monday madness sale, and Aunt May asked me to buy some groceries.” Peter lamely excused himself and started to walk out of the basement too.

“Peter, it’s Tuesday.” Betty said, skeptical. Ned just brushed it off thinking it was just one more of his excuses to go do Spider-Man stuff.

“See, total madness!” Peter replied, and walked out before he could say something dumber.

At this rate, Michelle and Peter would end up getting caught. Sooner or later.

But for now, they were happy with just fooling around inside MJ’s car.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Really, I don't know why I wrote this, but I just had to get this out of my system. I hope it isn't complete garbage.
> 
> So I did a really weird turn with the characters of Jackie and Hyde here.
> 
> Peter is still Spider-Man in the 70's because why not? The comics have been around since a long time ago, right? Haha.
> 
> Maybe I'll turn this into a short series (or not), so tell me if you really want to see that. What do you think? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my imagination's poop. Please, leave a comment, it's really important to me!


End file.
